


Civility

by kangeiko



Category: Deadwood
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al Swearengen makes an effort, set early-mid S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civility

**Author's Note:**

> For Sweet Agonistes, for Yuletide 2008.

It ain't something he'd normally ask for, and it sure ain't something he'd normally tolerate, this quasi-fucking-pity. But his dignity's in the crapper along with most of his innards, and he's not a complete fucking cock-sucker, whatever he'd like Tolliver and the rest to think. And, really, it ain't so much to give up, considering what he's already had to fucking relinquish. Some high-minded cock-suckers might call it downright churlish not to, as a matter of fucking fact.

He grits his teeth. "Thank you, Jewel," he manages, his grip precarious on the proffered cup of tea.

*

fin


End file.
